


Солнечный лед

by darkmorgana, Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одиночное задание Рукии и кое-что еще</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался на февральский Блич фестиваль по [арту](http://www.zerochan.net/864479).  
> Предупреждение: UST, АУ по отношению к 342 серии аниме.
> 
> Бета — Ollyy

Ичиго проснулся из-за странного чувства — беспокойство накатило тревожно и требовательно, заставив подскочить на кровати. И встретился со взглядом Рукии. Она просто сидела на подоконнике и смотрела на него — устало и немного печально.

Почему-то не разбудила его, с шумом распахнув оконную раму или весело заорав в самое ухо: «Подъем!». А молчала, хмурилась и, кажется, злилась. Ичиго не любил, когда Рукия была такая. Чуть зубную щетку в ванной не сломал, так ему это не нравилось. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Рукия сидела все в той же позе — на подоконнике, скрестив руки на груди, упершись ногой в стенку оконного проема, и смотрела на улицу, как будто там творилось что-то интересное. А там только совсем мелкие мальчишки катались на трехколесных велосипедах. Не спится им с утра пораньше. Как и некоторым.

— Есть хочешь? Ну, там бутербродов каких… Я разогрею.

— Отвянь.

Ичиго бросил мокрое полотенце на незастеленную кровать и засунул руки в карманы штанов. И зачем он вообще это полотенце в комнату принес? Фигня какая-то.

Вот как Рукия на рассвете заявилась, раздраженная и грустная, так эта самая фигня и началась. Ичиго терпеть не мог, когда не понимал, в чем дело. И помочь не мог. Нельзя помочь тому, кто хмурится, огрызается и ничего не говорит.

— Как хочешь.

Нет, можно, конечно, и ответить в том же духе «если отвянь, так чего сюда приперлась?». Они с Рукией могли друг другу грубить, и до рукоприкладства доходило — с ее стороны, правда. И не обижались они. Ичиго так точно. Это же Рукия.

Но что делать, если она сидит, повесив нос? И ничего не хочет объяснять? Разве что пинка хорошего отвесить — привести в себя. Но Ичиго не был уверен, что это поможет. Да и как-то — пинать Рукию. Нога бы не поднялась. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Эй… — спросить еще раз или не спрашивать? Пусть лучше драться лезет, чем горбится на этом подоконнике.

— Я на задании. 

Ичиго подобрался — ему ничего не сообщали. Хотя в последнее время, по негласной договоренности, предупреждали о появлении шинигами с заданиями. То ли обыкновенная вежливость, то ли еще хрен знает что.

— Расскажешь?

Рукия глянула мрачно и легко спрыгнула с подоконника, прошагала к шкафу, открыла дверь и залезла в него по пояс. Долго шарилась там, недовольно бубня что-то себе под нос. Обернулась.

— Кто все перемешал? — лицо недовольное.

Ичиго пожал плечами и потянулся.

— Я убирался, не Юзу же просить. 

— А, — Рукия снова нырнула в шкаф, и Ичиго машинально заправил ярлычок на ее футболке. — Есть хочу. Пошли хоть посидишь со мной, — он отчаянно зевнул.

Рукия выбралась из шкафа еще более недовольной и молча потопала к двери. Ичиго вздохнул и поплелся следом. Вот какая муха ее укусила?

За завтраком Рукия оживилась, сунула нос в чужую кружку с горячим чаем, потребовала налить и себе, а через минуту они вдвоем уплетали холодное вареное мясо, оставленное с вечера Юзу.

— Расскажи про задание, — Ичиго снова зевнул и потянулся. Хорошо быть сытым. — У нас тут в последнее время тихо.

Рукия, сгорбившись, сосредоточенно изучала остатки чая в кружке.

— Бюро технического развития периодически засекает вспышки реяцу пустых — но такие короткие, что они не успевают отследить, кому они принадлежат.

Ичиго нахмурился.

— Наверное, они просто убираются туда, откуда пришли. Что за паника?

— Бюро технического развития считает, что это один и тот же пустой, который каким-то образом скрывает свое присутствие. А вспышки реяцу — когда он появляется и исчезает из мира живых.

— Ладушки, а от тебя что надо?

— Я его подкараулю здесь и посмотрю, что он собой представляет.

— Странно, что послали именно тебя, — Ичиго опрокинул в себя остатки чая и поперхнулся, когда Рукия чувствительно пнула его по лодыжке.

— Хочешь сказать, что я не справлюсь с таким делом?

Она нависла над ним, грозно уперев руки в бока.

— Дура, я чуть не подавился, — Ичиго только помотал головой, откашливаясь.

Рукия радостно ухмыльнулась:

— Я знаю один способ! — и изо всех сил треснула Ичиго по спине, и тот подавился повторно — на этот раз воздухом.

— Дура!!!

Ичиго сердито отставил в сторону кружку — потом подумал, собрал посуду и запихал в посудомоечную машину. По крайней мере, настроение у Рукии улучшилось.

— Чем займемся? Не будешь же ты все время сидеть на подоконнике, — Ичиго оперся спиной о кухонный стол и принялся ее разглядывать.

— А я и не сижу. У меня вообще задание.

— А чего Ренджи с тобой не отправили? Он…

— Потому что только меня отправили.

Рукия дернула плечом и отвернулась. Оппачки — поссорились, что ли? Ичиго разочарованно вздохнул — он-то надеялся, что попозже появится и Ренджи.

— Эй, вы поссорились?

— Мы не ссорились! — рявкнула Рукия с такой яростью, что Ичиго отскочил.

Нихрена ж себе.

— Он, к своему сведению, лейтенант, — сердито продолжила она, — у него дела есть.

Ичиго мудро решил придержать свое мнение при себе. Не спорить же, в самом деле, что раньше никакие дела не мешали Ренджи появляться вместе с Рукией. Бьякуя бы отпустил, чего уж там. Но Рукия выглядела взъерошенной и несчастной, так что пришлось оставить эту тему… Хотя если поссорились, рано или поздно он узнает подробности.

Может, сводить в кино? Она вроде еще не была. Рукия мрачно сверлила взглядом плакат на стене.

— Слушай, ты, хватит уже, надоела, — Ичиго откинулся на стуле, разглядывая поцарапанную ножом столешницу.

— Можешь валить, — Рукия сделала царственный жест.

— Это вообще-то мой дом!

— Тогда оставайся, — пробормотала она, достала мобильный и глянула на экран — Ичиго и со своего места мог разглядеть, что прямо сейчас в Каракуре все тихо и мирно, хоть иди досыпать в свою комнату. 

Он вздохнул.

— Пошли гулять.

— М-м-м-м, — Рукия продолжала гипнотизировать экран, словно от ее взгляда там мог появиться пустой.

— Ну все, хватит, — Ичиго решительно отнял у нее мобильный, захлопнул крышку и сунул в карман.

— Эй! Отдай сейчас же!

— Собирайся, пошли. 

— Куда еще? — Рукия смотрела зло.

— Прогуляемся, только оденься теплее, сегодня холодно, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Ну?

Вздохнув, Рукия взялась за потянутую ладонь и улыбнулась в ответ. Вот так-то лучше. Ичиго одобрительно сжал теплые пальцы и подмигнул: 

— А теперь вперед.

 

Улицы были почти пусты — магазины и кафе только открывались. Ичиго и Рукия шагали по тротуару, Ичиго запрокидывал голову, подставляя лицо утренним лучам, и довольно жмурился. Хорошо.

Рукия шла притихшая и спокойная, словно растеряла весь свой запас недовольства. Через пять минут она и вовсе оживилась, забегала, заозиралась по сторонам.

У витрины с игрушками затормозила надолго, даже прижала нос к толстому стеклу, зачарованно разглядывая выставленные там безделушки. Ичиго посмотрел на затылок, укутанный в теплый шарф, вздохнул и зашел в магазин. 

Пожилой продавец поклонился первому покупателю:

— Что желаете, господин?

Ичиго почесал в затылке и кинул взгляд на Рукию за стеклом — та продолжала рассматривать игрушки.

— Дайте мне, — он ткнул пальцем, — вот этого белого… — Ичиго представил, что если купит того, на которого смотрела Рукия, все увидят, как он таскается по городу с дурацким Чаппи. — Только маленького, — торопливо добавил он.

Продавец с готовностью вышел из-за прилавка и открыл витрину:

— Может, брелок для мобильного телефона?

Ичиго нащупал в кармане передатчик, отнятый у Рукии, и широко улыбнулся:

— Отлично!

Он расплатился — вдеть игрушку в петельку на телефоне помог продавец — и вышел на улицу. Рукия смотрела на него с любопытством. Ичиго помахал в воздухе мобильником: белый Чаппи смешно завертелся на тоненькой цепочке.

— Держи!

Рукия подхватила телефон, глянула на подарок и подняла к Ичиго сияющие глаза — а потом бросилась на шею.

— Спасибо!

Пронзительный писк сигнала заставил их замереть. Тревожная красная точка вспыхнула на экране. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, одновременно достали печати… Рванув по следу пустого, они успели увидеть, как вокруг их тел засуетился продавец магазинчика, то всплескивая руками, то прижимая их к седой голове.

— Ичиго, запоминай зону появления, — крикнула Рукия, уходя в шунпо.

Тот прикинул расстояние. Реяцу чувствовалась едва заметно, липко пульсировала, обволакивая сознание противной маслянистой пленкой. Ичиго легко стряхнул с себя неприятное ощущение и сиганул за Рукией, выхватывая меч.

Которая растерянно парила у входа в самый большой в городе развлекательный центр.

— Сигнал пропал, — угрюмо сказала она.

Ичиго только кивнул. Реяцу исчезла не сразу — она словно утекла сквозь пальцы и растворилась в пространстве. Как будто пустой издевался над ними.

— Что будем делать?

— Возвращаемся к нашим телам. А потом подумаем… Такое ощущение, что он скрыл свое присутствие. Но пустые этого не умеют, я бы почувствовала.

Ичиго пожал плечами и заложил меч за спину.

— Ладно. Уходим.

 

Возле магазинчика, откуда они так поспешно стартовали, уже стояла машина скорой помощи, у дверей толпились люди. Ичиго выразительно глянул на Рукию — та в ответ только фыркнула — и нырнул в свое тело. Тут же в нос ударил резкий запах нашатыря, и Ичиго шарахнулся, закашливаясь и пытаясь отползти подальше.

Пришлось потратить кучу времени, чтобы убедить медиков, что ничего не случилось, и это был небольшой обморок, пустяки. Еле вырвавшись от врачей, они упали за столик в ближайшем кафе, посмотрели друг на друга, заказали мороженое и наконец-то отдышались.

Рукия собрала сироп из вазочки, сунула ложку в рот, довольно облизнулась. И торжественно вытащила свой телефон — можно подумать, Ичиго не таскал его полдня в собственном кармане и вообще никогда не видел это чудо техники.

— Ну? — Ичиго смотрел на белого Чаппи, поблескивавшего черными бусинками глаз. 

— Двенадцатый отряд модернизировал сигнальную аппаратуру, — важно сообщила Рукия. — Мой телефон захватил образец реяцу этого пустого. Так что, — она помахала ложкой, — осталось его только поймать.

Ичиго смотрел на нее подозрительно.

— И в чем минус этого плана?

Рукия смутилась.

— Пустого придется искать самим… прибор его заметит, только если окажется рядом.

Что-то она недоговаривала.

— А еще?

— А еще надо обработать информацию, — угрюмо сказала Рукия, уткнувшись носом в мороженое. — Сейчас ее анализируют в Исследовательском центре. Как только закончат, пришлют мне, и тогда…

— И сколько это займет времени?

Рукия пожала плечами.

— Сколько займет, столько и займет Ты что-то имеешь против? Я могу уйти к Урахаре.

— Дура, — Ичиго откинулся на спинку стула и заложил руки за голову. — Пара часов у нас есть?

— Думаю, больше, — ответила Рукия неохотно, не глядя ему в лицо. — А что?

— В том развлекательном центре был каток… — Ичиго одернул задравшуюся на животе футболку. — Хочешь сходить?

— Каток? Это что?

— Вот увидишь, тебе понравится! Доедай и пошли.

Рукия посмотрела на него настороженно, но все же быстрее заработала ложкой — доев сначала свое мороженое, а потом утянув и подтаявшую порцию Ичиго.

Вот это другой разговор. Не то, что утром, когда она только появилась. Ичиго довольно ухмыльнулся.

Идти было не особо далеко и даже приятно, через парк — хоть и подмораживало. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья, то и дело с деревьев золотым дождем срывались новые. Ичиго нравилась осень с ее прохладой и ясным синим небом. Осенью куда удобней охотиться на пустых, гораздо легче, чем по летней жаре.

Рукия куталась в шарф со смешными помпонами и ворчала, что он решил заморозить ее гигай. 

— Да похрен мне на твой гигай, шевелись.

— Можно было и подъехать. Ты забыл о существовании автобусов?

— Ни фига себе, а когда-то ты не знала, как открываются пакетики с соком! И вообще мы же вышли гулять, вот и гуляем.

Рукия фыркнула и отвернулась. 


	2. Chapter 2

А в развлекательном центре было жарко и малолюдно. До первого дневного наплыва посетителей оставалась пара часов, вечером тут вообще будет не протолкнуться, но пока кафе стояли почти пустыми, а игровые автоматы сиротливо моргали разноцветными лампочками.

— Куда мы идем? 

— Давай за мной.

В лифте Ичиго нетерпеливо расстегнул куртку, потянулся в предвкушении. Рукия смерила его непонятным взглядом, потом поджала губы, нахмурилась и стала смотреть сквозь стекло на открывшийся вид — огромный центр, просыпавшийся для бурной жизни, развлечений, вкусной еды и смеха.

— Немного покатаемся, позовем ребят…

— Угу, — буркнула Рукия. 

— Орихиме, наверное, уже проснулась… — Ичиго даже за телефоном потянулся, но отдернул руку от кармана, когда Рукия, прямая, как струна, скрестила руки на груди и четко сказала, глядя на него в упор:

— Не надо. 

— Не звать?

— Нет! Закончим… Сначала закончим с делом, и тогда уже будем все вместе развлекаться.

— Ладно. 

Ичиго пожал плечами — иногда она до жути напоминала Бьякую, вот просто не верилось, что в них не течет ни капли общей крови.

Лифт остановился, стеклянные двери бесшумно разъехались. На этом этаже вообще никого не было, только за углом раздавался громкий смех. Через два поворота коридор сузился, на них дохнуло холодом. Ичиго даже нетерпеливо прибавил шаг — хотелось быстрее на лед. 

— Ого! — взгляд Рукии стал восхищенным — она увидела каток.

Свежеотполированный лед весело блестел в свете ламп — окна под самым потолком давали мало света, тут даже днем включали прожекторы. Несколько человек уже катались под негромкую бодрую песенку из репродукторов — две девушки выписывали замысловатые фигуры, третья осторожно переступала ногами, не отъезжая далеко от бортика. Немолодая пара неторопливо скользила, держась за руки. 

— Что это? — у Рукии блестели глаза. — Как будто на лезвиях мечей!

— Просто на лезвиях. Шевелись уже.

— Сам шевелись, загородил тут все!

Рукия подпихнула его в спину кулачком, и Ичиго громко охнул. Она всегда ему наподдавала от души, а уж силы у нее было — никогда не скажешь, что у маленькой, легкой, как перышко, девчонки железная хватка.

А Рукия уже бежала к стойке с надписью «Прокат коньков».

— Подожди!

Пришлось догонять, а потом еще и разбираться с коньками — почему-то его размер долго искали, да еще и слишком вежливая девушка за стойкой извинялась почти так же долго. Ичиго то и дело косился на Рукию, которая прижимала свою пару к груди и нетерпеливо ждала, пока он возился с оплатой и выслушивал многочисленные «Простите! Простите! Простите!». Потом она не выдержала, позвала:

— Эй, Ичиго! Ты чего копаешься?

Ичиго подошел к Рукии — она уже уселась на тумбу и надела коньки, то и дело поглядывая на лед. Они болтались на ее худых ногах — шнурки нужно было бы затянуть покрепче, иначе докатается до сломанного гигая и проблем на голову Ичиго. 

— Сиди смирно, — он уселся прямо на пол и взял ее ногу за щиколотку.

— Я сама! 

Рукия попыталась вырваться, а потом вдруг затихла, позволяя с силой затянуть шнуровку на блестящих черных коньках, совсем маленьких, даже по сравнению с ладонями Ичиго. 

— Так хорошо? Не болтается? — Ичиго попытался засунуть палец между ногой Рукии и ботинком, но тот сидел плотно. А Рукия вздрогнула, когда его ладонь скользнула по ноге в тоненьких колготках — у него, наверное, руки были холодные. Надо было сразу растереть, но уже поздно: — Давай вторую.

Рукия молча подняла левую ногу, подставляя ему высокое голенище. Ичиго сосредоточенно затягивал шнуровку — петлю за петлей. Вроде нормально.

— Тебе понравится кататься, — сказал он, подцепляя пальцами очередную слишком слабую петлю. — Там ничего сложного нет, просто отталкиваешься…

— Я не слепая, — буркнула Рукия. — Вижу, как катаются.

— Встань. Нога точно не болтается?

— Да все нормально, давай уже быстрее! Я хочу на лед! 

Рукия — она… ну, Рукия. Дернула ногой, уперла руки в бока и приказала:

— Переобувайся! Только время зря теряем.

— Охренеть! — Ичиго с облегчением огрызнулся — такая Рукия была привычной и нормальной, а то весь день — то злющая мегера, то тихая и грустная, как будто Бьякуя ее из клана выгнал. — В следующий раз сама будешь шнуровать! Раскомандовалась тут.

— И зашнурую. 

Рукия вытянула вперед ноги, и Ичиго подумал — она права, и впрямь катаешься, как на лезвиях меча. Он сел рядом, сбросил кроссовки и торопливо переобулся. Ему тоже хотелось на лед. Ичиго даже поймал себя на том, что стучит пальцем по бедру в такт звучащей над катком музыке. 

Он смотрел, как Рукия неуклюже переступает с ноги на ногу, но уже через три шага она почти освоилась — пластиковые чехлы на лезвиях добавляли устойчивости. На лед они вышли одновременно. Рукия поскользнулась, но смогла устоять, сделав вид, что ничего такого не произошло, а Ичиго хмыкнул:

— Дай руку, — Рукия ухватилась за протянутую ладонь. — Поехали…

Ичиго аккуратно оттолкнулся, потянув ее за собой, с удовольствием чувствуя, как напрягаются мускулы и легко скользят коньки. Пальцы Рукии на мгновение сжали его ладонь, а потом расслабились — она все увереннее отталкивалась, не отставая от него, и чуть не визжала от счастья — получалось же!

— Пускай!

Ичиго послушно разжал пальцы и отъехал в сторону, не мешая ей осваиваться. Рукия оказалась прирожденной фигуристкой — безо всякого страха заскользила по ровному, еще не исчерканному коньками льду, не испугалась слишком близко проехавшей девчонки-новичка, наконец-то оторвавшейся от бортика. А когда споткнулась, потеряла равновесие и шлепнулась на задницу — весело расхохоталась, поднимаясь и отряхивая руки.

— Ичиго! Это классно!

— Я же говорил, — он довольно усмехнулся, набрал скорость и, описав рядом с Рукией полукруг, затормозил, высекая из гладкой поверхности ледяное крошево. — Зря мы все-таки Иноэ не позвали, она любит кататься… Осторожно!

Рукия взмахнула руками и грохнулась, не успев сгруппироваться. Ичиго рванул к ней, схватил за руки, поднимая и заглядывая в лицо. Показалось, что в уголках глаз блеснули слезы.

— Опа! Неужели больно? Ударилась? Где?

— Да не трогай ты меня! — вспылила Руки. — Все нормально, не головой же ударилась — переживу.

Только рукой махнула и покатилась дальше, Ичиго пришлось ее догонять. Краем глаза он заметил, что на них внимательно смотрит дежурный инструктор, и поднял руку, показывая, что все нормально.

Куда уж нормальней — Рукия с детским восторгом нарезала круги и, кажется, уже присматривалась, как выписывают «восьмерки» другие посетители. А когда увидела прыжок — одна из девушек довольно коряво крутанулась, подпрыгнув, и чуть не растянулась на льду — так вообще притормозила, явно задумав повторить.

— Ух, — только и сказал Ичиго, когда Рукия стала разгоняться. И захлопал, когда она низенько подпрыгнула надо льдом, не докрутив четверть оборота.

— Рукия!

Ичиго чуть не упал, когда она подъехала к нему, не снижая скорости, и резко затормозила перед самым его носом.

— Поехали! 

Она снова схватила его за руку, но теперь уже вел не он — Рукия тащила его, как на буксире. Ичиго даже взбрыкнуть хотелось — ну ведь детский сад на прогулке! — но не успел. Ему передался этот чистый восторг, заставлявший смеяться в голос и бросаться наперегонки. Они умудрились почти напугать взрослую пару — Ичиго потом подъезжал к ним извиниться, но женщина только улыбнулась, а мужчина сказал что-то насчет неуемной энергии юных, трижды врезались в бортик — пришлось принимать удар на себя, извалялись и наглотались ледяной пыли.

И только увидев, как какая-то девушка разминается, прежде чем выйти на лед, Ичиго сообразил, что стоило бы притормозить. Иначе Рукии придется просить новый гигай — этот двигаться не сможет. 

— Эй, Рукия! Да куда ты! — Ичиго пришлось кричать — она умудрилась юркнуть между двух парней и унестись на середину катка, не дожидаясь его. — Стой!

— Ну что? — У Рукии раскраснелись щеки, а шарф она завязала огромным узлом, чтобы не мешал.

— Да все, — Ичиго схватил ее за запястье — она опять норовила уехать. — Хватит. Пора заканчивать.

Рукия недоверчиво-возмущенно уставилась на него, явно не собираясь никуда уходить из своего ледяного рая. И рукой дернула, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки.

— Почему? — она свела брови.

— Потому. Пошли, не дергайся, — Ичиго держал ее крепко. — Мышцы побереги, пригодятся. 

— Я даже не устала!

— Ага, пошли, кому говорю. Я тебя таскать на загривке не буду, когда заноешь, что ножки болят.

— Что, личный опыт? — ехидно ухмыльнулась Рукия.

Ичиго сурово на нее посмотрел, но рассказывать о своих злоключениях не стал. И вообще, ему тогда было шесть лет.

Зато Рукия позволила увести себя с катка, а потом, когда они переобулись, вдруг ойкнула и призналась:

— Колени подгибаются. А на льду не чувствовалось совсем.

— А я что говорил? Дай сюда ногу…

Ичиго с силой потер тонкие щиколотки, помассировал ступни — Рукия не вскрикнула, только вздохнула глубоко.

— Больно?

— Нет.

Пальчики у нее на ногах смешно подрагивали, даже под колготками видно было, какие они крошечные. Эх, надо было раньше валить с катка. Он ухватил вторую ногу и принялся растирать лодыжку.

— Так лучше?

— Ага, — Рукия сидела, притихшая.

В животе у него заурчало.

— Жрать охота… 

Ичиго расшнуровал свои коньки — ноги тоже побаливали — переобулся, подхватил взятое на прокат добро и пошел его сдавать. Когда он вернулся, Рукия уже прохаживалась вдоль тумбы и недовольно морщилась.


	3. Chapter 3

В кафе распорядитель предложил им место в отдельной кабинке со словами «Сейчас немного народу». Там был даже небольшой обогреватель. Разувшись и потирая усталые ноги, они наслаждались отдыхом. 

Рукия заказала капучино — огромный стакан, сладко пахнувший корицей и шоколадом — а Ичиго жадно ел гамбургер с сыром. Они сидели на мягких подушках, поджав ноги, лениво перебрасываясь впечатлениями. Рукия крутила на пальце брелок, поглядывая на экран телефона, как вдруг Ичиго заметил едва заметное, словно далекий отголосок, дуновение реяцу — знакомое, приторно-липкое. Колыхнулось и сию же секунду исчезло.

Он вскочил, хватаясь за печать. Рукия недоуменно подняла голову:

— Что случилось? 

Ничего. Но ведь не показалось же — или показалось? Ичиго настороженно опустился на подушки. Рукия забеспокоилась, выпрямилась и закрутила головой.

— Ты скажешь уже, в чем дело?

— Заткнись.

Ичиго напряженно прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Он никогда не понимал, что нужно сделать, чтобы увидеть духовную силу людей. Иногда у него это получалось с первого раза, и тогда казалось, что эту силу можно собрать в горсть и потянуть за собой, сделать с ней что угодно. А иногда ничего толком не выходило. Как сейчас. От усилий заломило виски. Гудящая толпа, заполнившая центр, начала расслаиваться, звуки отдалились, и сознание заполнили переплетающиеся нити душ. Они дрожали и пульсировали, то вспыхивая ярче, то притухая, и вся эта струящаяся под закрытыми веками масса дышала в одном ритме, сливаясь в слепящий гул.

Ичиго едва не заплутал в этом море людских душ и распахнул глаза. Ладони были мокрыми. Он вытер их о джинсы и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Не могу сосредоточиться, слишком много людей в одном месте, — в горле тоже пересохло, пришлось срочно допивать уже остывший чай. — Наверное, показалось.

Рукия нахмурилась и достала телефон. Чаппи на брелке подпрыгнул и повис, укоризненно поглядывая на Ичиго круглыми черными глазами.

— Ничего, — ответила она на вопросительный взгляд Ичиго. Но он видел, что она тоже забеспокоилась.

Еще одно касание заставило подскочить. Ичиго молча встал и бросился наружу. А через секунду увидел, что рядом парит Рукия.

Народу в торговом центре стало больше — в кафе были заняты все столики, некоторые оказались сдвинуты по два и три, за ними шумные компании бурно общались, раздавались аплодисменты, взрывы смеха и звон посуды.

Ичиго выбрался из кафе, постоянно наталкиваясь на посетителей — голова все еще гудела от попыток «разглядеть» пустого. Рванул вперед — лавируя между людьми, торопливо извиняясь и отчаянно пытаясь уловить ускользающую реяцу пустого. Ичиго уже не понимал, действительно ли он чувствует слабое движение реяцу пустого или придумал, что чувствует.

Рукия скользила следом — молчала, только хмурила брови да сжимала пальцы на рукояти занпакто. 

Впереди показалась толпа девчонок, загородив почти весь проход. Они шли с той раздражающей скоростью, когда не обгонишь сходу, и лишь наступаешь на пятки, пытаясь обойти.Ичиго ругнулся сквозь зубы, увеличил скорость, врезаясь в девочек со спины. Те с возмущенными криками и смехом разомкнули ряды, кто-то из них стукнул ладошкой по спине.

Следующее прикосновение выбило из него дух, потолок закружился, а плотная реяцу, черная, словно нефть, увиденная когда-то на уроке химии — даже, кажется, пахла так же, — обволокла его маслянистой пленкой.

Ичиго рванулся в сторону, разрывая контакт, и поднял глаза — напротив стояла девчонка и насмешливо улыбалась.

— Что, язык проглотил? — поинтересовалась она и кокетливо поправила светлую челку.

— Ичиго! — рявкнула над ухом Рукия так, что немедленно захотелось развернуться и наподдать ей.

— Не ори, — процедил он, не сводя взгляда с девчонки.

— А я и не ору, — возмутилась та.

— А я и не тебе.

— Псих, — прищурила глаза девчонка.

Подружки захихикали.

— Мияко, парень потерял дар речи, — насмешливо сказал кто-то из них.

Реяцу пустого по-прежнему еле заметно пощипывало краешек сознания, далекое-далекое.

— Уровень реяцу у нее заметный — остальные вообще не ощущаются, — напряженно произнесла Руки.

Ичиго подобрался.

Если так, пустой может быть где-то рядом. Он нащупал свою печать временного шинигами. Неудачное место, ну да ладно.

Рукия опустилась позади девчонки, внимательно присматриваясь — а потом покачала головой: ничего не заметила. Но занпакто все же немного вытянула из ножен.

Опасность царапала позвоночник холодком, Ичиго вертел головой, не понимая, откуда ему чудится колыхание реяцу пустого — уже заметное. Рукия расширила глаза и вытянула меч целиком.

— Ну, так и будешь стоять столбом? — девчонка усмехнулась. Ее подруги хихикали и толкались, краснея, что-то шептали друг другу на ухо, но Ичиго было плевать. Дуры.

— Ты замечала что-нибудь необычное? — отрывисто спросил он.

— Да, — голос девчонки сочился ядом, — замечала. Одного придурка, крашеного под апельсин, который тут встал и не дает прохода. С дороги!

Она дернула плечиком и толкнула Ичиго в грудь.

Вспышка обжигающего прикосновения реяцу выбила воздух из легких, и Ичиго согнулся. Отшатываясь, медленно перевел дух, поднимая глаза на девчонку. Та смотрела с испугом:

— Эй, тебе плохо? Надо позвать врача.

— Ичиго, что случилось? — Рукия опустилась рядом, и девочки изумленно шарахнулись, когда что-то оттеснило их в сторону.

— Все нормально, — Ичиго рефлекторно увернулся от Мияко, которая хотела схватить его за плечи.

— Точно? — та закусила губу и нахмурилась.

— Да.

Ичиго сглотнул — надо было проверить. Он смотрел в глаза девчонки и не видел никаких признаков пустого. Наконец, выпрямился, не отводя от нее взгляда, положил руку на плечо.

Вспышка. 

Если до этого реяцу пустого напоминала колыхающуюся нефть, то сейчас это была нефть горящая. Ичиго сосредоточился, отсекая лишние ощущения, и шагнул назад. Девчонка смотрела испуганно, ее подруги тоже притихли.

— Мы уходим, — они развернулись и пошли прочь, постоянно оглядываясь.

Ичиго отошел в сторону, оперся спиной о стену. На лбу выступили капельки пота, он отер их влажной ладонью. 

Рукия встала рядом. Он чувствовал тепло ее реяцу.

— Ну?

— Она и есть пустой.

— Невозможно. Это человек.

— А я тебе говорю — пустой! — заорал Ичиго. — Тьфу, дрянь, вымыться хочется.

Рукия выдохнула с такой силой, что Ичиго резко повернулся:

— Эй, ты чего?

И губы плотно сжаты.

— Ничего, — Руки смотрела вслед ушедшим девочкам.

— Эй-эй-эй, — Ичиго заволновался — ну что за хрень еще с ней творится? — Ты что-то знаешь?

— Нет, все нормально, — Рукия слабо улыбнулась, потом ее глаза сердито сверкнули: — Чего встал? Вали в нашу кабинку, оставляй там свою задницу, а сам ко мне.

Ичиго сжал кулаки — оставлять Рукию не хотелось, но и бросать тело здесь — не выход. Потом проблем не оберешься.

— Полезешь с ним сражаться — голову откручу, — пригрозил он и бросился назад.

— Давай уже!

 

В кафе было шумно. Он скользнул за столик, плотно задвинул седзи, уселся рядом с гигаем Рукии, прикрывая его от посторонних взглядов — если кто заглянет, увидит, что они просто разговаривают. Ну или что-нибудь такое.

Вынырнул из тела и ринулся обратно. Оказывается, мог не торопиться — Рукию он нашел сразу. Та и не думала геройствовать, парила над уже знакомой группой девчонок, хмурила брови и поглаживала рукоять занпакто. Тонкие пальцы в непонятном ритме перебирали тесьму.

— Что?

— Ничего, — Рукия подняла голову. — Я не чувствую там пустого, Ичиго.

Он тронул рукоять висевшего за спиной меча, сжал шероховатую поверхность. Ощущение тепла кольнуло подушечки пальцев, и Ичиго улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Рукия. Разберемся.

Девушка — та самая, кажется, ее звали Мияко — остановилась, что-то сказала свои подругам, и они всей гурьбой заскользили прочь — в сторону небольших диванчиков. Мияко села первой и недоуменно провела рукой по лбу, словно стирала усталость. Выглядела она бледной.

— Ичиго, — к нему подскочила Рукия, — мне кажется, уровень ее духовной силы снизился.

Ичиго достал меч, прислушался к гудению силы на лезвии, расправил плечи и спикировал вниз. Если пустого заметно только во время прикосновения, значит… значит… Какого черта он стоит и нихрена не делает? 

Ичиго ринулся вперед, затормозил возле девушки, хватая за плечо. Испуганные вопли ее подруг слились с отчаянным криком Рукии, окатило маслянистой волной, что-то чавкнуло над ухом. Ичиго, задыхаясь от отвращения, отскочил. Значит, он правильно догадался.

Пустой был внутри, и пока он там, ничего нельзя сделать. Как же вытянуть эту сволочь, как вытряхнуть из чужого тела? Ну же, давай, ты же жрать хочешь, а душа шинигами вкуснее! Ичиго подскочил к девушке еще раз, положил ладони ей на грудь, чувствуя, как под пальцами ворочается тварь, как тупой голод гонит ее наружу, к источнику гораздо более мощному, чем слабенькая духовная сила обычного человека.

Рукия что-то отчаянно кричала. Кажется, пыталась оттащить Ичиго, но он только отмахнулся. Осталось совсем немного!

Ичиго обхватил девушку, крепко сжал в кольце рук, чувствуя, как пустой дрогнул. Голод и жадность заглушили инстинкт самосохранения, полыхнула мертвенно-бледная реяцу, и Ичиго отбросило назад.

Упавшая ничком девушка приподнялась, села — ее свесившаяся набок голова болталась, из приоткрытого рта потекла струйка слюны. А из груди показались лапы с длинными когтями. Они хватали воздух, тянулись прочь, все удлиняясь — черт, какого же он размера, этот пустой?

Рядом мелькнула тень, Ичиго не увидел, а плечом почувствовал Рукию. Она стояла наизготовку и следила за каждым движением пустого.

— Ичиго, — ее голос звенел, — не позволяй ему коснуться тебя. Ты все понял? Держи дистанцию. И бей, как только он выберется целиком, иначе…

— Да сам знаю! — заорал он в ответ.

Иначе вместе с пустым рассечется цепь души.

А тот меж тем выбрался по пояс и крутил огромной уродливой башкой. Девушка, выгнувшись, только хрипела и хватала воздух скрюченными пальцами. Ждать, ждать… Ичиго одним прыжком бросился вперед, проскользнул между лапами, уворачиваясь от ударов, выманивая на себя. Тварь зашевелилась, показался торс, усеянные шипами ноги. Когда пустой ступил на пол, плитка под его ногами лопнула, побежала трещинами. Ичиго приготовился.

Из груди девушки тек, струился длинный хвост, рядом часто и шумно дышала Рукия. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Есть! Девчонка выгнулась в последний раз и сломанной куклой рухнула на пол. Крики слились в монотонный, непрекращающийся гул, пустой освободился полностью и ринулся в атаку. Ичиго слишком поздно сообразил, что тот не хотел его ранить.

Отчаянный вопль Рукии врезал по ушам, белая сталь занпакто рассекла враз потемневший воздух, что-то горячее мягко ударилось в грудь — совсем не больно, как будто подушкой.

— Ичиго!!! — Рукия кричала, широко распахнутые глаза казались темными озерами — эта секунда почему-то затянулась, Ичиго смотрел Рукии в лицо, смотрел, отчаянно выгибаясь, когда пустой ввинчивался ему в грудь, исчезал, растворялся в токе крови, сливался с кожей…

— Ичиго, нет! Нет-нет, Ичиго!

В голове немного звенело, тело казалось легким, словно это было и не тело вовсе, а так, одна одежда хлопала на ветру.

— Ичиго… — Рукия приблизилась, на глазах блестели слезы. — Ичиго…

Он смотрел на Рукию, на ее добела сжатые вокруг рукояти занпакто пальцы, на дрожащие губы, на боль в глазах — серую, словно пепел. Да какого хрена? Чужак внутри заворочался, словно устраивался понадежнее.

Ичиго повел плечами, сосредоточился, собирая силы, мельком взглянул на Рукию, улыбнулся ей ободряюще. Тело сжалось пружиной, толчками хлынула реяцу.

— А ну… — Ичиго еще раз напрягся, собирая силу в кулак, — пошел вон из моего тела!!!

Пустого выбросило сразу по пояс, Ичиго в бешенстве схватился за костистый загривок, рванул, вытягивая тварь из себя, и тут же отскочил — пустой разворачивался для атаки.

— Первый танец, белая луна!

Пустой застыл внутри идеально правильного белого круга, льдинки плясали вокруг него, не позволяя двинуться, раскрытая пасть твари ощерилась тремя рядами зубов.

Взмах клинка — убийственно точный — и пустой, рассеченный на две идеальные половинки, от макушки до паха, медленно развеялся в дым.

Меч звякнул о вздыбленные плитки пола. Рукия со свистом втянула воздух и упала на колени, плечи вздрагивали. Ичиго бросился вперед.

— Эй, успокойся! Все нормально!

Рукия не плакала. Ее просто сотрясала крупная дрожь, глаза на абсолютно белом лице казались такими большими, словно ничего, кроме этих глаз, и не было.


	4. Chapter 4

Суета и гомон разом ударили в уши, люди вокруг бестолково топтались, бригада врачей оказывала Мияко первую помощь. Ичиго пригляделся — та была жива, что-то отвечала на расспросы медиков и качала головой. На миг их глаза встретились. Ичиго улыбнулся, а девушка вдруг робко улыбнулась в ответ — но сразу же недоуменно моргнула и устало прикрыла глаза. 

Ичиго посмотрел на Рукию. 

— Мне… нужно побыть одной, — она кусала губы и отворачивалась — Ичиго видел, как у нее дрожал подбородок.

Он ухватил ее за руку, дернул на себя:

— Обойдешься. А ну пошли, живо.

Тоже мне, героиня. Ичиго поднял Рукию — та только ойкнула испуганно — закинул ее на плечо и бросился в кафе. Рукия возмущенно колотила его спине — так-то лучше, а то киснуть она там собралась в одиночестве. Когда они ворвались в кабинку, их тела сидели в той же позе, в какой их оставил Ичиго.

Возвращение болезненным толчком отозвалось в позвоночнике.

Оказывается, Ичиго почти навалился на Рукию. Она дрожала, вырываясь, пытаясь выбраться.

— Сидеть, — Ичиго прижал ее к себе, стиснул, чувствуя, как напряжены ее плечи. Рукия была словно струна, которая вот-вот порвется.

А потом она вдруг обмякла, уткнулась Ичиго в грудь и беззвучно расплакалась. Ичиго чувствовал, как намокает его рубашка, как дрожит и всхлипывает Рукия — и как ее отпускает напряжение, как она расслабляется в его руках. Он ласково гладил ее по мягким волосам и молчал. Если хочется поплакать — нужно поплакать, что тут скажешь.

Когда Рукия отстранилась, Ичиго на секунду пожалел — так бы и держал ее в руках. Только вот повод нехороший, лучше бы — просто так. А Рукия достала из кармана платок, отвернулась, начала вытирать лицо. Ичиго знал такие моменты — не то чтобы они его смущали, но девчонкам почему-то всегда неловко.

Звонок мобильного заставил их подскочить. Рукия процедил сквозь зубы что-то явно недоброе, глядя в экран. Ичиго заглянул ей через плечо, убрав мешавшиеся волосы Рукии за ухо.

Входящее сообщение мигало конвертиком с нотой. Рукия мотнула головой, едва не заехав Ичиго в челюсть, но промолчала. Лишь сердито нажала на значок.

Скрипучий голос Маюри заполнил их уголок.

— Я вижу, наш отчет вам без надобности, юные идиоты. Так и знал, что стоит поторопиться. Разнесли в пыль бесценный образец.

Ичиго аж задохнулся от возмущения, но Рукия врезала локтем ему под дых, и он прикусил язык.

И тут же прорезался бодрый Акон:

— Нормально, ребята, хорошо поработали. Рукия — девочка с нужным опытом, справилась. Ты, Ичиго, тоже молодец. Жаль, конечно, что пустого не удалось поймать — но мы сняли кучу данных, не жалуемся. Вкратце расскажу, что к чему.

Ичиго тихо фыркнул, продолжая заглядывать Рукии через плечо и гипнотизировать экран ее телефона, словно там могло появиться что-то новое. Ну а вдруг? С Исследовательского корпуса станется. А Акон тем временем продолжил:

— Прекрасный экземпляр, не доводилось встречать — вселяется в людей и постепенно поглощает их душу, растворяя ее в себе. И не засечешь толком, потому как его заметно, только когда он покидает тело, чтобы перепрыгнуть в другое. Удивительная мимикрия и звериная осторожность.

Ичиго начал закипать — кажется, он понял, каким образом Исследовательский корпус собирался «ловить» тварь. Рукия, похоже, тоже поняла.

— Единственный шанс совладать с пустым и не убить человека-донора — заманить пустого более сильной реяцу. Хотя, — тут в голосе Акона зазвучали неодобрительные нотки, — господин Куросаки мог бы не торопиться отторгать его. Если бы он пришел в Исследовательский корпус вместе с пустым, то оказал бы большую услугу науке. 

Ичиго заскрежетал зубами от злости, и, судя по тому, как сжался маленький кулачок Рукии, ее обуревали сходные чувства.

— Впрочем, подробности вы сможете узнать в библиотеке. Рукия, через час тебе откроют проход в Сообщество Душ. Будь готова.

Та со злостью захлопнула крышку телефона.

— Знаешь, — пальцы играли с белым Чаппи, — иногда я их ненавижу.

— Иногда?

— Надо бы чаще.

— Угу.

Она крутила и крутила брелок, пока Ичиго не накрыл ее руку ладонью и не дождался, когда она успокоится.

— Слушай, что там он нес про опыт?

Рукия напряглась и сердито отодвинулась. Потом вздохнула.

— Ты ведь знаешь историю Кайена?

Ичиго кивнул:

— Ренджи говорил.

— Болтун несчастный.

— Да ладно, он не так много рассказывал — ну, погиб при встрече с пустым, ты переживала сильно.

— Он не просто погиб, в него вселился пустой, и мне пришлось его убить.

— Мать твою, — Ичиго смотрел на Рукию и не находился с ответом. — Слушай, все же нормально?

— Вроде да.

— Значит, ты вернешься домой и надерешь им задницы.

— Ну… да, — Рукия слабо улыбнулась.

— И ты отлично справилась, — Ичиго не говорил, но и так было понятно — справилась с собой, а не с пустым. — А я сделаю так, чтобы ты за меня не волновалась. Ладно?

— Ладно.

В кабинку заглянула официантка, и Ичиго сунул руку в карман, выудил несколько купюр, вручил девушке и потянул Рукию за собой. Она вскрикнула, растирая ноги.

— Болят, что б им…

— Недолго осталось, бросим у Урахары твой гигай, отдохнешь. Пошли уже.

— Подожди ты! Больно же!

— Так, я понял.

Ичиго натянул куртку, намотал Рукии на шею шарф, а потом подхватил ее на руки.

— Ичиго! Отпусти!

— Не брыкайся, и так тяжело. Возьмем такси.

Рукия затихла, и Ичиго зашагал к выходу из торгового центра.

Поймав такси и устраивая Рукию на заднем сиденье, он ощутил укол сожаления. Чертов Маюри. Мог бы и не спешить. А они толком не погуляли, не покатались на коньках. Было бы здорово посмотреть, как Рукия бы ходила завтра — наверное, из своего шкафа сама бы не выбралась. Настроение испортилось.

 

Когда они вышли из такси, притормозившего у магазинчика Урахары, на плечо Рукии села черная бабочка с остроконечными крыльями. Так быстро.

Хозяин магазина приветствовал их улыбкой, полускрытой веером.

— Ах, госпожа Рукия, даже жаль, что вы покидаете нас.

Ичиго сунул руки в карманы и поднял голову: там, высоко в небе, разгорался круг перехода. Что за спешка? Он с досадой глянул в сторону — могли бы дать возможность отдохнуть. Рукия же задумчиво вертела в руках телефон.

— Как думаешь, — проговорила она, — если я его сейчас грохну, а капитану Маюри скажу, что повредила в битве, он мне поверит?

Ичиго соображал с минуту. Потом его осенило:

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что твой телефон записывал все данные битвы?

Рукия весело подбросила в руке аппарат — на ее лице засияла шкодливая ухмылка. 

— А чего бы им тогда тащить меня обратно с такой скоростью? Да капитану Маюри плевать, сколько я проведу тут времени сверх задания, а капитан Укитаке не возражает, если я задерживаюсь.

Ее лицо приобрело мечтательное выражение, и Ичиго захохотал, представив себе Маюри, который узнает, что лишился бесценных данных.

Над головами раздался щелчок, когда проход между мирами открылся. Рукия выскользнула из гигая, Ичиго последовал за ней. На миг опустил взгляд — их тела лежали рядом, лицом к лицу, у ног Урахары.

Рукия шагнула в проход, обернулась, глядя на Ичиго.

А он смотрел на сияющий силуэт на фоне врат и думал, что ему хочется сигануть следом. Или выдернуть Рукию оттуда, и хрен с ними, с Маюри и со всем Сообществом Душ вместе взятыми. Рукия, все так же оглядываясь, шагнула вперед.

Ичиго подошел ближе.

— Эй, — вдруг сказал он и улыбнулся, — я буду скучать, — и понял, что это чистая правда. 

Рукия улыбнулась, сначала сдержанно, кусая нижнюю губу, а потом вспыхнула так счастливо, что у Ичиго перехватило дыхание. И исчезла в ослепительном круге света.

 

Ичиго смотрел, как схлопывается проход, и думал, что к следующему появлению Рукии его осенит, почему сейчас хочется лететь над крышами и ни о чем не думать; из-за чего к горлу подкатывает комок и мягко, до слез, душит. Еще хотелось одиночества, и чтобы падать, раскинув руки, и ветер в ушах, и земля, и небо, в которое можно нырнуть, задохнуться, вынырнуть. Может быть, тогда голова встанет на место, будет пустой, гулкой, звонкой, как после экзамена. А может, и нет. 

А, херня какая-то! Ичиго сунул руки в карманы, запрокинул голову, улыбаясь. Ярко светило солнце. Он дождется. И все будет хорошо.


End file.
